


Poems for my friends

by insane_outsane (obsessive_iris)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_iris/pseuds/insane_outsane
Summary: I'm writing poems for some of my closest friends to send to them so enjoy. This is my first attempt at poetry that I actually think is turning out well so far lmao





	Poems for my friends

**Author's Note:**

> I was like "I'm gonna write from the heart" and then this happened and I CANNOT send this to my friend so I'm just gonna have to write a whole other revised version. I still thought this one was good though, and she doesn't read my stuff on AO3 so I'm still posting it.

I think about the time we spend together a lot,  
Specifically the nights.

The night we sat out on the balcony at the back of your house, staring down at your yard in the dark.  
Listening to music and trying not to be scared after the horror movie we just watched.  
Lying on the wooden bridge of the playground, saying nothing, and looking up at the stars  
even though your dad interrupted us because he was worried about you being out so late.  
Kissing you goodbye on the cheek and not being able to stop myself from saying out loud  
“I don’t know why I did that”.

I recently told you that I used to have a crush on you. That you were my “gay awakening”.  
I couldn’t tell by your reaction how you felt about that.

When you get comfortable or even just bored enough to sing in front of me  
Your voice is a blessing.

You always say Daniel and I make fun of you too much. That you hate yourself.  
Everything I make fun of you for is adorable and what I love the most:  
Your extreme facial expressions, your singing, you accidentally saying something stupid and funny.

Your lion’s mane of hair shines in the light as you toss it over your shoulder.  
You’re beautiful.  
You're one of my best friends in the world.  
You’re one of the most kind and caring people I’ve ever met,  
And I’m pretty sure I’d take a bullet for you.

I feel like we haven’t hung out recently as much as we did two years ago and before  
But I just want you to know: I’d love to hang out and watch horror movies together again.


End file.
